1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to connectors for joining together the ends of flue gas conduits such as vent connectors, gas vent, flue pipe, factory built chimneys, or the like used with heating appliances burning gas, liquid, or solid fuels for venting smoke and flue gases to the atmosphere.
2. Description of Related Art
A wide variety of such connectors are known. However, most are complicated in their structure, unreliable in their use in failing to provide a leak-proof connection between the conduits and fail to provide a corrosion resistant inner flue passage which is uncorrupted by low alloy fasteners.